First Halloween
by justanothercaleoshipper
Summary: In my first story, Leo's Loyalty, the Halloween event is further explained. Its a cute liitle story about Calypso's first Halloween in Camp Half-Blood so expect a couple of surprises and laughs! Contains ships like Caleo Percabth Frazel Jasper and much more. Please do not read if you have not read Blood of Olympus. Contains spoliers.


Hello and Happy Halloween! So I just realized what (candy) sugar does to a ADHD kid so I'm typing this before my ADHD takes over and I move on with other things. As I promised here it is!

(If you like this check out my first story. Its called Leo's Loyalty)!

...

'Leo!' 'Get your lazy butt up we don't want to miss out on the orientation for Halloween'! Calypso huffed and stood at the foot of Leo's bed.

'Are you sure you mean we?' Leo mumbled lazily into his pillow.

He got up slowly and put his hands on his back. He leaned back,and with multiple 'cracks' Leo let out a satisfied sigh. Calypso scowled.

'How can you do that without hurting yourself?' Leo smiled slyly and immediately cracked all his fingers at once.

Calypso covered her ears and let out a shrudder. 'Leo!' 'Sorry Sunshine, I just love teasing you.' Leo brushed his hands off and went to change into something more comfortable.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a decent polo shirt with cargo pants. He pulled his shirt over his head but Calypso shriek stopped him from putting the polo shirt on.

'What?' He asked worried. Did she step on a nail, thumbtack? She should really not walk around barefooted like that'! He pulled his shirt off and he walked over to the possibly-injured Calypso.

He looked at her eye level and she couldn't meet his eyes. She whispered something but it was to soft for him to hear.

'Are you hurt, did you step on a nail? Leo asked her quickly demanding a answer. Leo tilted her head to force her to look at him.

She had a blush that was the color of the ripest tomato. 'I said put a shirt on Leo' she whispered rasply. Leo let out a sigh of relief. 'Good I thought something hurt you.' He processed what she said.

Calypso looked away from him.'He sure isn't scrawny no-more' She thought lightly chewing her lip. She blushed when Leo saw her red face. She blushed even harder when Leo caught her expression. Leo smiled internally.

Since we both came to camp, he was bombarded with requests and he was taken by his brothers and sister for he could tell them about the archediams sphere and so they could repair damages to the camp. All that work did wonders to his body.

Him handling metal and heavy machinery all day for a weeks got him officially out of the 'scrawny' phase to say at least.

He even had some girls trailing him around while he worked. While he worked Calypso would watch him-and even help sometimes if possible. But when she couldn't she enjoyed watching Leo work.

How he would lift something heavy and his biceps would flex involuntarily and she would look away, blushing. She would look up again and only to find him talking to some girls.

She tried playing it cool but the last straw came when the girl touched his shoulder and squeezed it. She couldn't help it-a small flame of jealously licked through her stomach. The girl talking to him would try to make a move on him and Calypso would give her the worst glare she could muster,without Leo noticing.

That would only make the girl shrug her off. When Calypso had enough, she stood up and with her most flirtatious look she would walked over to Leo and kiss him full on the lips. He kissed back eagerly and with a sigh she pulled back.

She could never get over the girls disappointed cries when she kissed him.

They would walk away with a upset expression on their faces and Calypso would watch them with a smug look on her face.

She would turn to Leo and he would have the most the most hilarious face, if it weren't directed to her. He would cover his mouth and laugh so hard that his shoulders shook. I asked him 'Whats so funny.'? He looked up and wiped a tear from his eye.

'Are you jealous?' Leo asked,still laughing. I frowned.

'What does that mean?' I asked facing him.

'It means that your mad that the girls who talk to me.' 'Just like how I am when boys are the ones that talk to you' Leo said, his arms around my waist.

Calypso crossed her arms. 'So we both experience 'jealously' then?' She came a bit closer to Leo's arms, the chill of the October air was causing goosebumps to rise on her slightly tan skin. It helps to snuggle with a boyfriend a few degrees hotter than normal people.

'I guess so, but you know I would never cheat on you right? He cupped her cheek. Calypso leaned into his warm hand and let out a sigh of relief. 'I know Leo, I know'.

'So your jealous?'

Calypso smacked Leo upside the head. 'Don't get used to it!"

He drummed his fingers on the wooden desk. That was enough to snap Calypso out of her daze. Calypso didn't realize that she wasn't paying attention to Leo.

Leo tapped out ' I love you' in Morse code without knowing it. He calmly walked over to Calypso and grabbed her carefully around the waist.

She looked up to him and Leo bent his head down to give her a kiss. Now being a head taller than her do have there perks' Leo thought happily.

He was centimeters away from her lips before she said 'Close your eyes Leo'. Leo obliged. He closed his eyes and she stood tiptoe to his ear.

'Put a shirt on Repair Boy' Leo didn't register the words until Calypso walked out of there.

Leo opened his eyes shocked. "That girl is gonna be the death of me..." Leo thought silently laughing.

...

I walked at there silently gloating my victory and jogged over to where the orientation video is taking place. She hoped that he couldn't read her mind and that she was thinking about the whole conversation they had a while ago.

She focused on the priorities. Tomorrow was a priority and she was going to make the best on what 'Halloween' offered. That's why she was so excited on going to this meeting of the camp counclers. That were going to tell her and everyone else about Halloween.

Leap wasn't much of help when she told him 'What is Halloween' He had sheepishly said 'When it came around I was to busy, umm.. running away to know what it was. 'But I know you get candy and dress up though' Leo had told me hastily.

'I do know that your dress up and get candy though..' That's all she knew 'If that helps'. 'I don't even know what CANDY is for Zeus's sake!

All the camp consuelers have to be there. Percy, Annabeth, Piper,Clarisse,Travis and Connor, Katie, Jason, Will, Nico, Leo and I have to go to Chiron and Lord Dionysus meeting in the Big House.

I slowed my pace and someone grasped me from behind. I recognized the arms around me. 'Leo let me go' I asked him forcefully.

'No I'm not letting go until you give me a proper kiss.' Leo said,still hugging me from behind. I could probraly could break free, but that required a hit to the *groin* area *cough*. Calypso blushed, thinking that.

'..So are you gonna gave me a kiss, Sunshine?' Leo asked, pecking her cheek. 'Fine' Calypso agreed after Leo slightly tickled her.

Leo brightened up and he turned me around. Leo tucked in a stray stand of my hair and he tucked it in between my ear and his thumb stayed on my cheekbone. He rubbed small circles on my cheek. My skin beneath his thumb turned really warm. He smiled on what his ministrations were doing to me.

Leo looked at me lovingly before leaning down and pecking my lips softly. I responded back just as softly and I put my hands on his neck. Leo kissed me a little harder and I responded with gusto. He didn't pull away for minutes.

Just like always Leo leaves me breathless. My insides melted and I touched one of his curls on the base of his neck. He smirked against my lips and I shut him up by kissing him a little bit harder. His smirk immediately dissapeared from his face.

He slowed down with the kissing and he pulled away for a deep breath. I smiled. I missed the moments we actually kissed each other, we showed each others weaknesses when we were which were only with each other.

He gave me a peck on the lips and even that tiny peck sent butterflies through my stomach. Sure we only meet on weird circumstances but I love him and he loves me.

Sure we never said the three letter word but I feel like every time there was a right time to say it we get interrupted. But we kiss like we were actually boyfriend and girlfriend.

Panting, our foreheads touching, Leo murmured 'How's that for a kiss?' I laughed while taking deep breaths. My face was lite pink and Leo's ears were tinted red.

'Come on Leo say it'! ' Your not gonna have another perfect moment! 'Man up!' Leo looked down at Calypso. Her amber eyes were closed and her lips turned into a smile. Her cheeks and her face were pink and she was taking deep breaths. Leo's breath always them to catch in his throat whenever he looked at Calypso. 'Gods above, what did I do to deserve her?'

She trembled in my hold and I tightened my grip on her. She jumped and she looked at me once again. A beautiful blush tinted her cheeks a lite pink and I'm pretty sure mine looked the same as well.

I didn't wanna brag but, only I can make Calypso pant and blush like that. Hopefully she thought the same. Calypso sighed contently. 'Leo..' she started and I interrupted her.

I could almost hear Coach Hedge yelling in my ear shouting 'Do it cupcake!' '

Calypso..I.- Leo started

"LEO VALDEZ!" Calypso eyes suddenly snapped open. Leo winced at the tone of the voice and then sent a withering look at who ever shouted his name.

His eyes landed on the target and his expression softened just the slightest. 'What do you what Nyssa' Leo said irritably staring at Nyssa and looked at Calypso before turning to Nyssa. Nyssa jogged over to her half-brother and clasped his shoulder. She took in their pink, blushing cheeks and messy hair.

Nyssa rolled her eyes at Leo and Calypso looks. 'While you two are here kissing their having a meeting that you need to go! Now that your counselor,your going to have to do something differently than the other campers when Halloween comes tomorrow. 'Now hurry up!'

Nyssa past by them and waved at Calypso. Calypso raised her hand and waved back to her as a farewell. Leo sighed heavily and grasped Calypso's hand. Calypso took it and squeezed slightly. 'You okay?' Calypso asked worried.

Leo sent her a small smile. 'Yeah I'm okay.' He smiled wryly. 'Another moment ruined...' Leo thought to himself.

...

It was pretty hectic when they were trying to rush past the upcoming campers. Leo tried to push past them politely but eventually he grew weary of it.

He let go of Calypso's hand and lit himself partially on fire. Demigods scrambled out of the way. That was enough to lead a clear path to the Big House.

They ran the whole way and paused at the front door. Calypso raised her hand to knock since Leo was patting himself out for any small fires.

She knocked once and waited. After a while she knocked again only to find the door unlocked. Calypso stopped and she felt a wave of uneasiness suppress upon her. She peered inside and looked back at Leo.

Leo had his hands at his tool belt. One of his hands hovered over the largest pockets of the tool belt, ready to pull out a weapon if necessary. Leo nodded. It seems like the silence was getting to him as well.

She opened the door and stepped cautiously inside, her dagger in her arm. "Seems a little too quiet, I cant even tell if anyone's in here!" Calypso thought, looking back at Leo.

BANG! BANG! Two loud noises echoed thourghout the room. Calypso aimed and shot her dagger. A blind shot.

"SCHIST"! "WHAT WAS THAT!" A voice yelled out.

Leo lit his palm on fire, and he outstretched his palm and saw Percy looking at the dagger not even a breath away from his nose. Percy looked at Calypso. "Good shot"

Leo snorted. 'Percy, why are you here and not in the meeting room'? Percy shrugged. 'Well...I was hungry'

Leo rolled his eyes. 'Really' Percy narrowed his eyes. 'Why are both of you late, the meeting started fifteen minutes ago.' Leo blushed and stuck his hands in his pockets.

'Well..you see-' Leo started.

'What about this so-called schist?' Calypso asked innocently, trying to change the subject.

Percy paused and looked at Leo. Leo cheeks puffed when he heard that. Percy sent a embarrassed glare at Leo.

Leo turned around and let out wheezes of cough that tried to mask his laughter. Calypso looked at both of them, confused. She patted Leo's back. 'You okay Leo?'

Leo waved her a 'okay' sign. 'Yeah its just *cough* funny.' 'The whole situation is actually.' Leo smiled. 'I don't think you would understand, its a vile word.' 'Or a version of it I guess".

'So what is it?' Calypso asked slightly annoyed that she didn't know what the word meant.

'Well its a giant rock that Hazel summoned in one of our quests.' Percy explained while reaching for Calypso's dagger.

Calypso dropped the subject.

Percy plucked the dagger out of the marble building and he walked over to both of them. Percy held the dagger a arms away from her.

"I believe this is yours" Calypso took it and put back into its sheath. She blushed and then looking down. "Sorry Percy, seemed a little to quiet for my liking" Calypso answered back.

"Its fine we were just waiting for Mr.D to come in, I was getting something to eat when I bumped into the couch.'

'I heard something whizz by me and I stood there wondering what the heck that was.' 'Want some chips?'

Percy held out a bag of Ranch flavored Doritos.'It was the only package that was blue.' Percy shook the bag. Leo reached and took a handful. Leo stuffed it in his mouth and walked over to the meeting room.

Both Percy and Calypso followed in pursuit. Leo reached for the door handle and opened the door with the hand that wasn't covered in ranch-flavored powder.

When the door opened, Calypso screamed bloody murder, petrified by the sight in front off her while Percy laughed his butt off. Percy fell to the floor laughing. Leo joined Percy on the floor-both laughing at the scene in front of them.

Calypso tackled Travis Stoll.

...

'Ow.' 'Ow'. 'It hurts Katie..' Travis whimpered and touched the bump that was already forming on the left side of his head. 'Then don't touch it Travis!" Katie sighed and continued to wrapped gauze around Travis head. Travis glared at Calypso and Calypso looked away.

Katie sent Calypso a sympathetic smile. 'She didn't know what that was Travis, give her a break.' Travis looked up and he caught the ice pack Leo threw to him. 'I guess, but it still hurt.' 'How could you tackle that hard?' Travis looked at Calypso and winced when his girlfriend smacked him.

'Are you saying that girls can't compete with boys strength?' Katie put both her hands on her hips and Travis eyes widened. 'Of course not!' Katie lessened up.

'I'm just saying a girl shouldn't be that strong.' Wrong thing to say. A loud groan filled the room as Katie slapped Travis in the back of his neck.

'Love you too Katie' Travis sarcastically stated but had some apology behind the words. Katie blushed and returned to healing Travis head injury.

'Are you sure this isn't the head of some monster Leo?' Calypso held the item in her hand a arm's reach away from her. The mask had fake blood running down the sides and had sharp teeth along it. To Leo, it looked a little like Scream but a little more heavy on the gross.

'I'm absolutely sure Sunshine.' 'Here I'll even put it on.' Leo reached for the mask that Travis put on to scare his girlfriend and Leo in a dramatic pause he put the mask over his face.

Leo didn't move for a few seconds and in a terrifying moment Calypso backed away a good foot or two from Leo. 'Leo..?" Calypso asked her voice wary her movements cautious.

Leo pounced on her and he wrapped his hands around Calypso waist. Calypso scream clogged in her throat. She hyperventilated and thought about punching him in the face. Instead she decided to be a little gentler so she decided to pull Leo's right ear. She reached behind her and when she found his ear, she pulled.

Leo immediately let go off her and set her free. He rubbed his ear and she heard a small cry of pain. Calypso fought the urge to turn around and apologize. She turned away from him and acted slightly pissed off with him.

Leo moved closer to Calypso. Calypso didn't back away but she wasn't willing to forgive Leo just yet. He almost gave Calypso a heart attack.

'Sorry mi sol.' Leo asked her and he bit his lip. Leo thought that Calypso wouldn't get that mad at him. It was a joke.

Calypso softened at her nickname. Her shoulders relaxed and when she turned around Leo had his hands in his pockets and a hopeful look on his face.

Calypso smirked and walked up to him and kissed his cheek. Calypso walked away humming a small tune from one of her favorite songs, I Won't Give Up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo with the most baffled look on his face.

Calypso snickered inwardly. "I sure do love that idiot" 'But he's my idiot'

Calypso was waved over by Hazel and Piper.

...

Here's part 2! Hope you enjoy it!

The demigods chatted with each other until the god of wine burst through the door and scaring Calypso who was in the middle of telling Piper on what happened yesterday evening.

Chiron walked behind him shaking his head. 'Dionysus you really must stop betting against the dwarfs, your not going to win cards against them' 'You must really stop inviting me to your games against them' Chiron said, a aggravated expression on his face.

Annabeth cleared her throat. That of both of the immortals attention.

'Can we get to the meeting, our cabin must get the decorations set and we have to make sure the Hermes cabin didn't put any real spiders in our cobwebs like last year' The twenty one year old said, a pointed look at the Hermes's consulers.'

Connor snickered and Katie sent him a withering look. He shut up pretty quickly.

'Anyways'..Annabeth paused and let Chiron take the stage. Annabeth waved goodbye and hurried out heading yo

'Demigods and titanesses' Chiron booming voice grabbed the attention of the people in the room. 'As you know, tonight is a mortal tradition that even I enjoy because I see so many of you enjoy it.'

Clarisse roared as a response. 'Heck yeah!" Everyone roared in reply to that.

'Okay settle down'. Chiron walked forward and the noise died down.

'So does everyone have a plan on what to give to the people that go to your cabin?" Everyone nodded.

Chiron clapped and as goodbyes were exchanged, everyone headed out.

So..this is going to be a two-shot because the story is to big for one chapter ( in my opinion) and I'll post it on Sunday because I have to go to my cousins 21st birthday.

Hope you enjoyed! Justanothercaleoshipper~


End file.
